The present invention relates generally to the installation and mounting of radio avionics in aircraft. The principles of flight are relatively simply thrust creates lift sufficient to overcome gravity and drag. The tools necessary to actually pilot an aircraft are far from simple. Weather may limit visibility, flights may be made at night, and the distance of the flight may be such that it is important to very carefully adhere to the federally-approved airways and altitudes. Unseen in the first early airplanes, radios are now perhaps the most important piece of equipment available to the pilot. Radio communications play an essential part in the piloting of aircraft, including, for example, spacecraft. Typically, aircraft have a multiplicity of radio equipment enabling the pilot to communicate with ground-based control operators, other aircraft, VOR, and the like, to navigate along a flight route and to fly within the Federal Airways of the United States and elsewhere.
It is generally appreciated that advances made in electronics and computer technology are occurring at a rapid pace. It is therefore not surprising that advances are being made in computerization within the cockpits of aircraft as well, including, for example, helicopters. As improved radio avionics equipment is developed, the useful life of existing equipment grows ever shorter. Understandably, pilots and owners of aircraft desire to make use of newer components providing more features and abilities. The terms “general aviation” and “general aviation aircraft” as used herein are expressly intended to include such vehicles as helicopters, commercial aircraft, military aircraft, spacecraft, both small and large aircraft, and similar present and future vehicles requiring avionics support.
The forces applied to an aircraft in its normal operation can be rather severe. It is therefore important that equipment, especially components used in flight and navigation, be properly secured within the structural assembly most commonly identified as the instrument panel. Installation of the radio avionics and similar components has been facilitated by competitive market forces, driving manufacturers to produce components to an unofficial size. More specifically, the unofficial standard of sizing generally is applicable to the width of the component so that it will fit between the supporting rails of the cockpit instrument panel avionics rack. Width is, however, only one dimension; and height and depth are far from standard. In most instances, a mounting tray must first be installed into which the component will be nested and further secured. As used herein, it is understood and appreciated that the term “mounting rack” includes the associated mounting boxes and mounting trays. Mounting trays are typically specifically designed for each given component and cannot accommodate new equipment. The process of upgrading avionics equipment therefore frequently requires the removal of old and the installation of new mounting trays within the mounting rack.
Typically, one or more mounting racks are incorporated within the structure of the instrument panel. Today, these mounting racks comprise vertical mounting rails specifically set for securing the mounting trays. Typically, these rails are initially provided with a set of vertically-repeating oval holes. Under conventional theory, the installer simply places a slip-nut over the rail aligned with the hole so that a screw set through the side of the mounting tray will pass through the oval hole and into the slip nut, thus binding the mounting tray rigidly to the mounting rail. As space is limited in the cockpit, as well as for aesthetic appearances, it is desired to place the mounting trays such that there are no gaps between components. As a result, the mounting holes provided by the manufacturer of the component's mounting tray does not always align with the provided oval holes in the rails. Typically, a considerable amount of grinding and drilling is therefore required by the installer to properly position at least one hole in each rail at the appropriate location required by the mounting tray within the rack. Over time, as new mounting trays are installed for new components with improved functions, the re-drilling and modification of the support rails leads to considerable degradation in the structural integrity of the mounting rails and rack. Breakage, bending, and slipping of the components can result if the rails are modified too extensively. Further, weakened rails may require the addition of unplanned support affixed to the rear of the mounting tray to alleviate stress on the weakened rails.
Thus, a great need exists for a mounting system capable of infinite adjustment and re-usable fasteners that requires no modification, drilling or grinding to accommodate current and future avionics-components mounting trays.